


Max fucking gets adopted by Herobrine

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Cock Vore, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Ship It, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wtf herobrine
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. WTFFFF

max was doing the sad wahhhhhhh cry cry bc camp was OVER

now you may thjnk "wait but david adopt????"

NO

david is a COCK SUCKING WHORE and a STRIP DANCER and he left max to DIE

and his parents are also DEAD by the way, DEAD TO HIM BECAUSE THEYRE BITCHESSSSS HAHHAHAHAH GOT THEMMMM

anyways, he cri more

SUDDENLYDREAM (FROM MINECRAFT) Appeared??

``drem??!?!?!??! what the fuck?????``

max screams!!! DREM KILLED HIM WTF DREAM!!!!!@

omg.... im crying rn this is too sad............

but then furrybrine comes and revives him

``Herobrine ... meine Erzfeindin!``

drean shoots herobrine but herobrine dodges and stabs him.

``WARUM !!! WARUM RUINIEREN SIE ALLES FÜR MICH !!!! Ich hasse dich, Held, und markiere meine Worte, ich werde zurück sein!!!!!!`` dweam screams at heroin before hopping away witha. trident

``Ah, hey kid. You okay? Dream isn' the mos' polite person aroun', y'know? Where're your parents?``

max growls and bares his tteeeth

``Yikes, calm i', kiddo. Jus' curious is all.``

max unsheathed his claws an d hissed a ut heroin before running awa on all four,z uwuuuu!!!!!

``Strange kid ay? bu' no matter. Won' be seeing the kid ever again, righ'?``

A/N!!!!! :DD :33333333333

HEY GUYS WELSOME TO MY QUIRJY STORY WHERE MAXVID GETS ABORTED BY HEROBRINE (MY CRUSH ;))))) hehhehehehHEEHEHEHEHW 


	2. Chapter 2

uwubrine was at orphanage burning kt down when he SAW MAX 

OMG MAX!

HE HE HE HE SAYS AND HE STABS MAX AHHHH

IM OUT OF IDEAS SCHS MAX ADOUMPED 

OWO GACHA FURRY WOLD 

THEN HE GETS ADOPTED THE END 


	3. Chapter 3

So now HEROBRINE is cock voring MAX

Oh no ghe end


End file.
